NoC architectures have emerged as a scalable and reliable alternative to the traditional bus-based communication paradigms. However, with continuous scaling of semiconductor technologies, reliability has become a primary concern in NoC designs. Aging mechanisms such as Negative Bias Temperature Instability (NBTI) and Electromigration play a major role in limiting NoC lifetime.